


【授翻/HPTN】The Hanging Tree

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, HPTN, M/M, No Horcruxes, POV Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: *作者开放授权*简介：在某次夜游时，Harry发现了一个藏在一副令人印象深刻的树木画像后的奇怪房间。很快，他就发现自己被这个房间的常驻者迷住了。但随着战争的临近，他们将何去何从？他们会活下来吗？他们会被战争拆散吗？他们的秘密会暴露吗？他们又将遭受到怎样的伤害呢？
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hanging Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611493) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



****Chapter 1** **

**_**你是否，是否（Are you, are you** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**会来到这颗树下（Coming to the tree** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**树上绞死了一个男人（They strung up a man** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**一个谋害了三条命的男人（They say who murdered three）** _ **

_Harry在奔跑。仿佛命悬一线似的，拼命地奔跑着。尽管他们已经赢得了战争，但战役尚未结束。他冲出大厅，将伏地魔的尸体，和与他并肩作战的人们的欢呼声留在了身后。_

_他得赶去那颗树那儿。_

~*~

在霍格沃茨夜游，成为了Harry今年的习惯。夹在有关伏地魔的噩梦预示与对Sirius的愧疚之中，Harry几乎很难入眠。于是，他在他父亲的斗篷和地图的帮助下，开始在深夜探索霍格沃茨。

某一天晚上，他爬上了霍格沃茨城堡南翼的老旧塔楼，一边闲逛一边调查着那儿的画像和雕塑。那是一座又高又窄的塔楼，其一路盘旋朝上的楼梯，比其他塔楼还要高得多。

当他走下塔楼准备离开的时候，一个小小的气泡框出现在了地图上，就在Harry的墨水脚印旁。他停下脚步，盯着地图上自己脚印旁的画像，然后一把扯开了活点地图。

他抬头望着那副画，一片灰棕色的贫瘠草坡上长着一颗枯树，枯树在草坡上投下长长的黑色阴影，树枝在那不存在的微风里一动不动。

Harry非常好奇这幅画像后面藏着些什么，他念出了地图上显示的通行口令。

“ _Ligno pendentem。_ ”

画像打开了一个入口，出现了一个小小的圆形房间。Harry警惕地走了进去，环视着这个几乎空无一物的房间。这儿的墙壁光秃秃的，天花板几乎一路跟这座塔楼一样高，仿佛永远望不到头似的。

房间一头放了一堆靠垫，另一头则是一扇填满了墙壁的巨大窗户。窗台很宽，宽到可以躺在上面休息，Harry走过去在窗台坐了下来，凝视着窗外开阔的夜景。

这里让人很平静。没人烦他，没人质问他，骚扰他，或者盯着他看个不停。

Harry头朝后靠在墙壁上，这是这么长时间以来，他第一次放松了自己紧绷的肩膀。他深深地叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。

房间里施了温暖咒。他感觉自己的大脑昏昏沉沉，思绪逐渐模糊了起来。他迷迷糊糊地思考着，到底是谁施了这个完美的温暖咒，它的安静和温暖舒适，像是提前为谁预定了这个房间似的。魔力的痕迹遍布了整个房间，Harry突然想知道，他是否才是那个突然闯入的不速之客。

通常情况下，咒语不会被感知到，但有一些咒语能用识别出施咒者，可是魔力也有这种感知功能吗？比如，感觉到这股魔力很熟悉？这很奇怪，Harry的思绪开始围绕着这个谜题，愉悦地打着圈。

他不知道自己被包裹在那股魔力里，在这儿坐了多长时间。但当他突然惊醒的时候，才发现自己已经沉浸在这种舒适的感觉里很久了。

隐形斗篷搭在Harry的大腿上，他意识到自己马上就要被人发现了，于是他立刻披上斗篷，握紧了魔杖，焦躁不安地面向房间出口。

有人飞快地闪进了屋里，然后转身拉下画像挡住了出口。Harry只能大概看出那人是个男性。根据身高来看，也许是四年级或者五年纪的。就像Harry一样，他的同级生们都在这个暑假里迅速地长高了。

那个人穿着睡衣，外面裹着一身看上去十分柔软舒适的海军蓝睡袍，他有着一头深棕色的头发，些许发丝在月光的照射下闪闪发光。一个拉文克劳，Harry判断到。

但当那人转过身时，Harry脑子里所有的预想和推论都从他身边的窗户口飞了出去。

斯莱特林六年的Theodore Nott站在那里。

“我知道有人在这儿，”他软软的嗓音听起来十分悦耳。

Harry的第一反应竟然是，他以前从来没听过Nott的声音。第二反应是，他非常非常想要再听Nott说更多的话。

“你的幻身咒很不错，”Nott继续道，“但我能听见你的呼吸声。”

Harry认出了房间里的魔力痕迹属于Nott，于是他决定赌一把，从头上掀下了他的隐形斗篷。

“Potter？”Nott说。

尽管Nott脸上毫无表情，但Harry还是从他眼里看出了惊讶。

“Nott。”

“你怎么找到这儿的？”他问。

Harry耸耸肩。“睡不着。”

Nott挑剔地仔细打量着Harry，毫无疑问，他注意到了Harry眼下的乌青和下巴上浅浅的胡茬。

“很显然是的。”

Nott双臂交叉在胸前，站在原地望着Harry。

Harry挑起一边眉毛回望着他，等着他继续说。但他没有，于是在Harry在Nott一言不发地凝视下，逐渐有些坐立不安了。

“你经常来这儿？”Harry问，“我感觉这儿全是你的魔力痕迹。”

“你能感觉到这个？”

Harry点点头，如果之前说他的出现是让Nott感到惊讶，那他这句话则是让Nott感到震惊了。Nott走到墙边，无声地坐进那堆靠垫里。Harry不知道自己到底说了什么，才让他如此震惊。

但当Nott却没有再说话了，也没有对Harry的在场表示抗拒时，Harry又一次尝试着开口了。

“那么，你为什么来这儿？”

Nott似乎吓了一跳，他把目光转向Harry。

“因为这个房间传声效果很好。我喜欢来这儿唱歌。”

Harry瞪大了双眼。“真的吗？”

Nott点点头。

“你愿意...？抱歉，当我没说过...”当Harry意识到自己在要求什么时，他的声音越来越小。然后他站起身走向门口，这时，Nott叫住了他。

“你不用离开的。我不介意。”

Harry好奇地看了他一会儿。Nott似乎是认真的，虽然不知为何他看上去很紧张。

Harry舒舒服服地坐回窗台边，他很惊讶，自己竟然能在Nott在场的情况下感到如此放松。

Harry不确定是因为什么，但他发现自己无法不去在意另一个男孩儿。他散落在眼前的发丝。他漫不经心地拨弄着睡袍腰带的修长手指。他软软的拖鞋和惺忪的睡眼。

Nott清了清嗓子。“有一首歌...关于那副画的，如果你想听的话。”

Harry睁大了眼睛点点头，看着Nott伸展着双腿，朝后仰了仰头。

然后Nott开口了。

Harry再也无法将视线从Nott身上移开。


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

**_**诡异的事情发生在这儿（Strange things did happen here** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**诡异到不能再诡异（** _ ** **_**No stranger would it be** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**如果我们在午夜相会（** _ ** **_**If we met at midnight** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**相会在这绞刑树下（** _ ** **_**In the hanging tree** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**__ **

_沿着一楼走廊的门厅入口跑上楼梯。Harry飞快地奔跑着，从那些伸出手想要他庆祝，以及在生命的最后一刻试图攻击制服他的人身边，飞快地跑了过去。_

~*~

Harry不知道自己怎么又来到了这个房间。他只是漫无目的地在走廊上走来走去，他的双脚就自动将他引来了这里。他猜这跟Nott那首萦绕在他心头的美妙歌曲有关，那首讲述了一对命途多舛的恋人的歌曲。

Nott唱完歌之后，没等多久就离开了。Harry甚至还来不及整理自己的思绪，或者捡起他几乎快掉在石地板上的下巴。

自那以后，Harry总是会偷偷观察Nott。他们一起上的每一堂课，在餐厅里的每一顿饭，Harry都会忍不住望向Nott。

Nott是个很安静的人，不算害羞，但十分克制。只有别人主动跟他交流，他才会有反应。他的成绩似乎很好，因为Harry发现当教授们看着他的作业时，都会赞许地点点头。他大部分时间都和另外一个斯莱特林，Zabini坐在一起，有时候他们还会悄悄私语几句。

Harry永远都能在下课之后的图书馆里找到Nott，因为他会坐在窗边的那张桌子前学习，窗外的阳光给Nott的棕发镀上了一次淡淡的金。

一段时间以后，Harry也注意到Nott身上的其他小事。他是多么喜欢柑橘类的东西。他是多么讨厌羽毛笔，因为他总是会不小心弄断羽毛笔，然后皱起眉头。出于Harry无法分辨的原因，Nott手中的羽毛笔就像握不住的水中沙似的。

而且Nott的歌声一直萦绕在Harry的心间。

_“Are you...are you...coming to the tree...”_

Harry盯着那副画。盯着那颗“绞刑树”。

他想知道Nott在不在。

他低声念出通行口令，打开了画像后的入口。

“我还在想你会不会再来呢，”Nott向他打了个招呼。

Harry抬起头发现了房间里的变化。现在窗台上放着好些靠枕，他用询问的目光望向Nott，而坐在地板上的Nott只是耸了耸肩。

“之前只有我一个人，所以我把靠枕按照我觉得合适的方式摆放着。而现在我有听众了，我猜我得提供个更舒适的听众席。”

Harry努力想要扼制住满上他脸颊的红晕。

“呃——谢了。但我不...你不必——”

“放轻松，Potter。”

Nott挑剔地打量着Harry，感觉他的反应有点夸张了，于是Harry再一次走到窗边坐了下来。

靠枕十分柔软，Harry几乎是立刻就感觉到自己放松下来了。房间里Nott的魔力痕迹因他本人的出现，而变得更加强烈了。

Harry缓缓闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“你没怎么睡觉吧？”Nott问。

Harry耸耸肩。

“为什么？”

“你为什么想知道？”

Nott没有回答，Harry转过头面对着他。

Nott双臂交叉在胸前，低下头执拗地盯着他自己的脚踝。

有什么东西在Harry粗鲁的态度里挣扎着，然后他放缓了语气开口道。

“对，我没怎么睡觉。有太多...不好的回忆和噩梦让我无法入睡，而且...”Harry移开了一直黏在Nott身上的视线。

“而且？”Nott问。

“所有人都知道我是个格兰芬多，”Harry轻声说。

格兰芬多不应该偏执恐惧，格兰芬多不应该有弱点。

“而且什么？那代表你不能做噩梦咯？”Nott不屑地哼了一声。

“不。这代表所有人都知道我在哪儿睡觉了。”

“噢。”Nott愣了几秒。“所以这就是你最近鬼鬼祟祟的原因了？”

“我没有鬼鬼祟祟！”

Nott挑起眉。“大半夜的披着隐形斗篷在走廊里游荡，那你如何评价这种行为？”

“品味极佳的夜间活动？”

Nott大笑起来，Harry不知道自己是否还能再次听见他的笑声，见到他的笑容。Nott充满着笑意，与之前完全不同的脸完全迷住了Harry，让他完全无法移开目光。

“好吧，我承认”Nott说。“那你为什么又回来了？你肯定知道我还在这儿。”

Harry耸耸肩道。“这里...令人很平静。即使没睡着，但我第二天也感觉好了很多。”

“没想到跟一个斯莱特林待在一起，会让你感到‘平静’。”

“也许你认为我很恨斯莱特林？”

“不是吗？”

“不。只有Malfoy。事实上，如果我没在分院之前遇到Malfoy的话，没听说那个杀了我父母的人也是个斯莱特林的话，我很可能成为一名斯莱特林小蛇。”

“什么？！”

Harry露出一个狡猾的笑容。Nott脸上难以置信的表情，让他感到十分愉快。


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

**_**你是否，十分（Are you, are you** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**会来到这棵树下（Coming to the tree** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**死者的灵魂在这颗树下（Where a dead man called out** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**呼唤着他的恋人一起逃走（For his love to flee** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**__ **

_走廊上的人越来越少，直到最后没有人试图拦下他，但Harry还是在不停地奔跑着。他伸手扶住墙壁猛地转过弯，他的双脚在石地板上打滑。_

_‘Theo，’Harry绝望地想，‘Theo，快出来，快跑！快跑！’_

_Harry知道Theo听不见他的心声，但这并不能阻止他希望Theo安然无恙的想法。_

~*~

跟Theo在绞刑树房间见面，变成了一件经常发生的事儿。几乎每晚宵禁后，他们都会在那个小小的房间相会。

大部分时候他们都会一起学习。Harry指导Nott的黑魔法防御术，Nott则会教Harry他从来没弄懂的魔药知识。Nott非常擅长变形术，他一直在提前学习一些变形术技巧。

有些时候他们除了聊天以外，什么都不做。其他时候，Nott会安静地看书，而压力很大的Harry，就会闭上眼睛休息一会儿。

还有些时候...Nott会唱歌。那些夜晚将会永远烙印在Harry的灵魂中，他知道，他永远也忘不掉那些夜晚。

Nott偏爱那些颇具故事性的歌曲，Harry每次都会被迷住。而这也是那晚Nott早早离开的原因，但Harry至今也没搞明白这是为什么。

如今，那个房间变得更加舒适了。冬天快要到了，Nott带来了更多的靠垫和几块地毯。Harry则从厨房带来了一些事物。

正是Harry带来一个野餐篮时候，Nott让Harry叫他的名字，叫他Theo。

~*~

“这是什么？”

Harry耸耸肩坐在Nott身旁，把野餐篮放在他们之间。

“一点儿从厨房偷来的食物。”

他从篮子里拿出一盘柠檬方糕递给Nott，然后拿出一瓶茶，以及给他自己准备的三明治。由于睡眠不足，他在格兰芬多休息室的壁炉前睡着了，所以错过了晚餐。

Harry一只手往嘴里塞着三明治，一只手给自己和Nott各倒了一杯茶，然后递出了茶杯，但Nott却没有接过去。于是Harry嚼着三明治，歪头望着Nott。

“你怎么知道我喜欢柠檬的甜点？”

Harry咽下了嘴里的食物，清了清嗓子。

“每次家养小精灵做了柠檬派，你都会给自己拿一大块。所以我猜你很喜欢。”

Nott终于接过了茶杯，当他看见杯子里漂浮着的柠檬块时，他忍不住瞪大了双眼。

“你在观察我。”

Harry感觉脸颊有些发烫。

“不是因为某种变态的方式之类的，”Harry咕哝道，“我只是，我只是注意到了而已。Nott。”

Nott慢慢露出一个微笑，“也许你该叫我Theo。如果我们要成为朋友的话。”

Harry感觉像是有蝴蝶在他体内扑腾一样，一股暖意渗透了他的胸口。但他能肯定绝对不是因为那杯茶。于是他点点头，又往嘴里塞了一个三明治。


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

**_**诡异的事情发生在这儿（Strange things did happen here** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**诡异到不能再诡异（** _ ** **_**No stranger would it be** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**如果我们在午夜相会（** _ ** **_**If we met at midnight** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**相会在这绞刑树下（** _ ** **_**In the hanging tree** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**__ **

_Harry强迫自己又爬上了一层楼梯，他全身的肌肉都在尖叫着反抗，他灼热的呼吸几乎快烫伤他自己。他经过窗口时，月亮已经升到高高的夜空中了，但他知道，他现在还离得远着呢。城堡太大了。他能及时赶到吗？_

~*~

“Harry，你要去哪儿？现在已经很晚了。你该去睡觉了！”当Harry把Hedwig带来的便条塞进衣服口袋里时，Hermione训斥道。

‘带热巧克力过来，’上面写着。便条上没留签名，但Harry知道，那绝对是Theo，因为上面还写着他一次唱给Harry的那首歌的开头部分歌词。

“我没事，”Harry向Hermione保证道，然后转头走出了格兰芬多塔。

谢天谢地，Hermione或者Ron没有跟上来。他们最近都一直在逼问Harry，大半夜的溜到哪儿去了。但他还没准备好解释有关Theo的这件事，尽管他最近满脑子都是Theo。

自打他们成为了秘密的朋友之后，已经过去三个多月了，Harry经常在思考，这到底代表着什么。

他现在仍沉浸在Theo对他了如指掌的感觉之中，因为他对Theo透露了他内心深处最黑暗的想法，这是连Ron和Hermione都不知道的。

把胡思乱想推到一边，Harry打开画像走了进去，被房间里新增的东西震住了。

“呃...Theo？”Harry有些犹豫地问。

“听着，我知道这看上去有点...有点怪，”Theo开口道。

Harry含糊地点点头回应着他。

“就，快进来，我会解释的。”

Harry默默地听从了Theo的要求，尴尬又笨拙地绕开那个东西走到了他们平常的位置。他把一瓶热巧克力放在地板上，然后挑起眉毛等待Theo的解释。

Theo手足无措了好一会儿——Harry从来没见过他这么紧张的样子——但他很快就开始解释了。

“你最近还是没有好好休息，我是指，真正的睡觉。我敢说你在这儿睡的次数绝对比其他地方多...我们想我们都知道原因。但那样真的不健康。你...你对我来说很重要...我很担心你。”

“所以你给我带了张床？”

“嗯，严格来说，只是张床垫。”

“还有床单，还有...一大堆枕头和被子——”

“听着，”Theo双臂交叉在胸前，语气不自然地打断他，“你需要睡眠。我知道你在格兰芬多塔没有安全感，但在这儿有。所以我猜我能花一千多加隆搞来一张床垫和床上用品，来让你睡个好觉？”

“一千多加隆？！”Harry惊讶地大叫道。

Theo在这张床上花了太多钱了，这让Harry有些混乱。这可比火弩箭要贵多了，也许是火弩箭的两倍！

Theo有点气鼓鼓的。“如果你想的话可以把这个当成一份圣诞礼物，但现在你得把鞋子脱了，换上睡衣上床睡觉去！”他命令道，指着Harry身后那堆之前未被注意到的东西。

Harry惊呆了，忍不住笑了起来。Theo有些恼火地眯起眼睛，Harry立刻举起双手投降，踢掉鞋子去拿睡衣。Theo转过身给了他一点儿隐私，Harry抓紧时间换好了衣服，但他没穿上衣，以为上衣总会在他睡觉的时候卷在背上，让他感觉他得一整晚都伸手去拽它。

他掀开被子爬到床上，发出一声叹息。

“梅林啊，这太舒服了，”他感叹道。“你可以转过来了。”

Theo转过身，喉咙里发出一声奇怪的声音。

“你——”他咽了口唾沫，“你忘记穿上衣了。”

“我穿着上衣睡不着，”Harry耸耸肩。

“呃，嗯。好吧。”

当Harry移动着枕头的位置，好让自己能靠墙坐着的时候，Theo满脸通红地摆弄着那瓶热巧克力。他召唤出两个马克杯，朝里倒满了热巧克力并将其中一个杯子递给Harry，后者正咬着嘴唇不让自己咧嘴大笑。

“怎么了？”Theo问。

“嗯...”Harry接过马克杯捧在手里。“就只是...你在照顾我。这很新鲜。”

Theo瞥了他一眼。

“新鲜？”

Harry耸了耸肩，“从来没人对我这样做过，在我记忆中。我肯定我父母这样做过，但...”

Harry再次耸耸肩，低头抿了一口热巧克力。很美味。霍格沃茨的家养小精灵会用真正的巧克力来做热巧克力饮料。

Theo走到墙边的靠垫上坐了下来，Harry翻了个白眼。

“这边很宽敞，而且更舒服。”

他拍了拍自己身旁的位置，Theo的视线从Harry的手掌游移到他脸上，然后再一次回到他的手掌上，最终，Theo犹豫地坐在了被子上。俩人一言不发地沉默了一会。Harry能感觉到Theo因为某些原因而紧张，但他却没有说明。

“所以，你的姨妈和姨夫...他们从没有...？”

Harry在Theo说完之前就哼一声打断了他。

“我姨妈和姨夫宁愿去吻一只弗洛伯毛虫，也不愿意给我讲睡前故事。”

“你很少提到他们...”Theo轻声说，“但你说的...”

“他们不喜欢我，Theo，”Harry简短地说，一只手在身侧紧握成了拳头。“他们从来没有喜欢过我，也永远不会喜欢我。一旦等到我十七岁或者伏地魔死了，我就再也不会靠近他们家一步。”

Harry本以为Theo会害怕那个名字，会厌恶退缩，或者直接离开。但Theo只是用一只手覆上Harry紧握的拳头，然后展开他的手掌，将他们的手指紧贴在了一起。

Harry有些犹豫，但他还是坚定地回握住了Theo的手。


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5** **

**_**你是否，是否（** _ ** **_**Are you, are you** _ ** **** **_**）** _ **

**_**会来到这棵树旁（** _ ** **_**Coming to the tree** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**这是我叫你逃跑的地方（** _ ** **_**Where I told you to run** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**这样我们都会获得自由（** _ ** **_**So we'd both be free** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**__ **

_当一堵倒塌的墙壁堵住了Harry的去路时，他急躁地怒吼了一声。他又急又慌地在穿过倒塌的废墟或者另外绕路之间纠结了一秒钟，然后举起魔杖为自己劈出了一条道路。_

_‘我来了，Theo。我来了。’_

~*~

圣诞节到了，这个假期Harry选择留在学校里。他告诉他的朋友们，是因为他不想让任何人因为他，成为被攻击的目标，他说的是真的，但这却不是他留校的全部原因。

Theo这个圣诞也会待在学校里。

他没怎么提过这件事，他的父亲几乎很少回家，即使在，Theo也不想跟他待在一起。

Harry绞尽脑汁地思考着，该给Theo准备一份什么样的圣诞礼物。他突然想到了前一晚，他们一起学习的时候，Theo又弄断了一支羽毛笔。

“该死的狗屁龙粪！”Theo愤怒地大吼着把羽毛笔扔到了房间另一头。

后来，Harry把那支这段的羽毛笔捡起来看了看。他发现是因为Theo修长手指的握笔方式，导致笔尖容易被折断。他需要一支笔尖更硬的笔。

这时，Harry想起来他去年夏天在伦敦乱逛时遇到的奇珍异品店。

Harry躺在床上计划着自己该如何带着麻瓜的钱去那家店。隐形斗篷，这是必需的，也许还有骑士公交...

~*~

“那是什么？”圣诞节早晨Harry递给出一个包裹时，Theo问道。

Harry很喜欢在白天看着Theo。阳光会在他的发丝和眼睛里反射出金色的小光点，这是月光和烛光做不到的。但Harry迅速纠正了自己刚刚的想法，他任何时候都喜欢看Theo，只不过在阳光下是最好的。Harry发现自己总是在想Theo，他想跟他聊天，他想跟他分享他生活中任何有趣或者感人的事情。

“龙宝宝，”Harry说。

Theo好笑地望着他，Harry翻了翻眼睛。

“是份圣诞礼物。打开吧。”

Theo谨慎地将其接了过来，放在耳边摇了摇。Harry微笑着在心里记下了，下次如果要送一只小狗狗给Theo的话，得提醒他不要这么摇了。

Harry看着Theo轻轻地扯开了固定住包裹的细绳，打开包装纸，拿出了那个看起来十分昂贵的长条形盒子。Harry专门施咒让盒子变得十分轻，且装的东西不会被破坏。

Theo打开了盒子，他惊呆了。他轻轻举起他的礼物，感觉十分衬手。阳光聚集在玻璃制的蘸水笔上，然后四散开来洒进房间里。玻璃笔里旋转着的海军蓝墨水与之中的几颗水晶格外引人注目。

“我施咒让这它无法被损坏了，”Theo一言不发，过了几秒钟之后，Harry有些不安地补充道。“这样它就应该不会断掉了，我知道海军蓝是你最喜欢的颜色所以我...嗯...如果你不喜欢也没...”

Theo猛地抬起头，小心地把礼物放到了一旁。Harry咽了口唾沫，他不知道Theo脸上的表情是什么意思，直到Theo坐在Harry的膝盖上，拳头紧紧攥住了他的衣服用力吻上了他。

Harry惊讶地睁开眼睛，双手顺势放在了Theo的腰侧。当Theo从他身上离开的时候，Harry卡壳的大脑才勉强恢复了运转，他突然之间就明白了自己对Theo的感觉。

“抱...抱歉...我不该——这是份很棒的礼物但我把一切都毁了，我，我先走了。”

Theo支支吾吾的，但最后几个词语突然让晕乎乎的Harry清醒了过来。

他低吼一声把Theo拉了回来。

“不，”他粗声粗气地说，“这次你别想再逃走了。”

“我没有逃，”Theo观察着Harry的表情，嘟囔道。

“你逃了，每次你唱完歌都会立刻逃走。你甚至都不说一声再见，为什么？”

Theo有些忧郁地咬着嘴唇，移开了视线。Harry仍然一动不动地紧盯着他，等待着Theo的回答。

“每次我唱歌的时候...你总是一副要吃掉我的样子...我...我很害怕。因为...我也想让你——”

不管Theo接下来要说什么，都被Harry炽热的吻打断了。

Theo被他的动作吓得惊呼一声，但下一秒，他就配合地爬到了Harry的大腿上，融化在这个不断加深的吻中。


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6** **

**_**诡异的事情发生在这儿（Strange things did happen here** _ ** **__ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**诡异到不能再诡异（** _ ** **_**No stranger would it be** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**如果我们在午夜相会（** _ ** **_**If we met at midnight** _ ** **_**）** _ **

**_**相会在这绞刑树下（** _ ** **_**In the hanging tree** _ ** **_**）** _ **

_Harry为自己缺乏的思考而自责，为自己的缺乏的远见而自责。他一开始就不该吻Theo，不该在那么公开的场合吻Theo。很显然，一定是有人看见了，然后告诉了他的父亲。_

_如果Theo因为他的鲁莽之举出了什么事，Harry一辈子都不会原谅他自己的。_

~*~

Harry非常焦躁不安，自从圣诞节那个吻之后，他就没有再见到过Theo了。Theo躲开Harry的方式非常熟练，仿佛他也有一件隐形斗篷似的。圣诞节假期只剩下几天了，很多学生都返校了，Theo也躲回了斯莱特林的寝室里。

活点地图有时候会显示Theo在某个地方来回踱步，但大多数时候他都只是呆坐在公共休息室的壁炉旁。

在礼堂用餐时，Theo也会刻意避开Harry的目光，无视他试图引起自己注意的一些小动作。Harry用学校猫头鹰寄去的便条，也被原封不动地退了回来。而上课的时候，Theo则会一直躲在大高个Zabini的身后。

Harry烦躁地咬着牙，等待着。

他披着隐形斗篷在Theo的占卜课教室外等待着。Harry现在有时间，他决心要跟Theo好好谈谈。他仔细地观察着那群磨磨蹭蹭拖着脚走进教室的学生，幸好Theo是走在队伍最后面的。

“四分五裂。”

Theo的书包裂开了，里面的东西撒了一地，一个橘子滚到了Harry的脚边。

“操！”

“怎么回事？”Zabini低声问，弯下腰帮Theo捡起掉在地上的东西。

Theo阻止了他，说道，“别管了，告诉Vector教授我马上就到。”

Zabini点点头，当他走进教室关上门之后，Harry松了一口气。他脱掉隐形斗篷，捡起脚边的橘子，走到了跪在地上捡东西的Theo面前。

“你在躲我。”

Theo惊讶地抬起头瞪大了眼睛，然后皱眉望着Harry。

“所以你就把弄坏我的书包？”

他捡起最后一样东西，站起身。

“这是个跟你谈谈的好机会，不是吗？”Harry反驳道。

他挥了挥魔杖，修好了Theo的书包，好像它从未坏掉过一样。不知为何，Theo有些颤抖，但他还是强装镇定地把东西塞进书包里。

“你想干什么？”他瞪着Harry。

这是Harry被Theo恶毒的语气惊呆了，他磕磕巴巴地说，“我...我想看看你...你最近一直在躲我自从——”

Theo打断了他，“所以呢？”

Harry沉下脸，双臂交叉在胸前。“所以我想知道原因。”

Theo盯着一旁，很显然，他迫不及待地想要结束这场对话了。

“听着，就...今晚来见我，好吗？求你了？在这之后——”Harry用力吞咽了一口，“在这之后，如果你再也不想见我了...我会尊重你的选择的。”

Theo点点头迅速走进了教室，而Harry却异常沮丧。

~*~

Harry不安地走来走去，呃，尽力地在他们那放了一张巨大床垫的小房间里走来走去。虽然这儿很朴素很简单，但这是只属于他和Theo的房间。

当听到画像打开的声音时，他猛地扭过头，看见Theo走了进来。画像在Theo身后合上了，他靠着墙壁站在门口，固执地盯着自己脚下的某个地方。

“你来了，”Harry有些信心不足。

Theo点点头。

Harry突然不知道该说什么了，他只能用力握紧放在身侧的拳头。

“我——你为什么要躲我？”

“为什么你就不能读懂暗示然后离我远点儿？”Theo回击道。

Harry皱起眉头，这听起来不像他的Theo。Theo绝不会故意激怒别人，他身上不会有这样的怨毒和恨意。

“Theo...”Harry想再试试看。

“不！别叫我 ‘Theo’！听着，很高兴认识你，Potter，但别再联系我了。”

Theo转过身双手放在画像上，准备将其推开。

“我做错什么了吗？”Harry声音颤抖地问。

他不明白...他无法将他们过去相处的经历，和Theo最近的态度联系在一起。

“不。不，你没做错任何事。”

Harry用恳求的眼神望着他。

“那是因为什么？”

Theo突然转过身，挥舞着手臂。

“因为我们不能在一起！这行不通的！你知道我父亲是谁！如果被他发现了，会杀了我，他会杀了我们的！他为了很小的事情都能杀人，Harry！”

“那我保证不会让他发现我们！”

“你不懂！”Theo扯着自己的头发大喊道。

“那就告诉我！”Harry吼了回去。“我不想因为一个食死徒失去我们的一切！”

Theo猛地跌坐在墙边，“他不仅仅是个食死徒，Harry。他还亲手杀了我母亲。”

Harry愣住了。

“什么？”

“他...他不喜欢我母亲带给我的影响。他说她让我‘软弱’。这对一个Nott家的人没有益处，所以...他杀掉了她...当着我的面，说是为...为了让我更加坚强。”

Theo痛苦地闭上双眼，Harry迅速走到他身旁，用手臂紧紧搂住了他。Theo只僵硬了一秒钟，然后条件反射般地放松下来，靠在了Harry怀里。

“我实在想不出任何词语来描述你父亲了，”Harry组织着语言想要说些什么，最终还是放弃了。

Theo在Harry怀里瓮声瓮气地轻轻哼了一声。

“我不会输的，Theo，”Harry的声音很轻，但却充满了信心。“我一定会赢，等伏地魔死的时候，我会保证你父亲也跟他一样。如果说有谁该进阿兹卡班，那人绝对是他。”

Harry会保证Theo的父亲再也无法伤害他。

“在那之前，我们对外保密，只在这儿，只在这个属于我们的房间见面。”

“从古至今，这什么时候行得通了？”Theo小声问。“那些歌，那些传说，那些故事里，秘密关系永远无法善终的。”

Harry把他抱得更紧了。

“我们会成功的。没人知道这个地方。再说，你知道我是谁。”

Theo抬起头望着他，Harry自嘲地笑了笑。

“我可是运气超好的大难不死男孩儿。谁说我的运气不能用在这上面？”

这让Theo轻轻叹了口气，勉强笑了笑。

“你真傻。”

“唔，但我是属于你的傻子。”

Theo又哼哼了一声。“这根本讲不通。”

“需要讲得通吗？”Harry俯下身问。

Theo摇了摇头。“不，”他歪着头用力地吻上了Harry的嘴唇。


End file.
